Bittersweet
by ellensama.com
Summary: Violet is in college now and Buddy is back in the city. The two meet unexpectedly, confused on what to about Buddy and the fact he doesn't remember most of the events of his life, he's like a totally different person. Violet is left feeling unsure. (no longer being updated)
1. Chapter 1

Good bye was how the conversation started and ended, it was over and she was fine with that. Being alone wasn't so hard anymore, wasn't so encompassing of all her emotions. Violet Parr had changed a lot in the past years, more on the inside than out. Zipping up her coat she watched Tony walk away, proudly she saw he didn't look back once. Sinking her face down into her scarf happy to know how well he took the news that it was over between the two of them.

It wasn't that they didn't get along or they weren't a good couple, she just wanted to move on. Tony wasn't someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. A whole world had open to her as of late, a week into college she wanted a fresh start for her self. Today she had it; the cool autumn air was crisp on her face leaving her cheeks flushed. The setting sun with its deep dark hues invited her to watch, obliging she sat down on a bench watching. Lamp lights flickered on, a soft hum of halogen bulbs drifted gently in the air. The ending of day was the beginning of a new chapter; she couldn't help but feel excited.

Walking through the park a man pulled his coat around his body tighter, being back in the city felt strange to him. He knew and could remember bits and pieces but still it remained hazy to him. Buddy Pine wondered if the picture would ever grow clear to him again, it had been years of hard work with many different doctors but progress seemed in vain. His past was nothing more than paper clippings and details told him by strangers on vague awful matters. He was left with many questions and very few answers.

The park was bare but a single form caught the attention of his eyes, a lone figure sitting on a bench. Long black hair danced in the wind and he froze in place, her face looked familiar and the urge to walk over and speak to her tugged at his thoughts. The wind passed around him biting at his nose shaking him back from his frozen gazing of this unknown woman.

"Smart thinking there Buddy, just walk up and say hi, do I know you? Knowing my luck she has a can of mace" he muttered quietly walking onward down the cement pathway.

He couldn't help but taking a glance back at the woman, willing his mind to remember something but only static came through. Pausing just long enough for Violet to take notice he was too far away for her to see his face clearly. He was nothing more than a lone figure stopping to take a gander at her, wouldn't be the first nor the last time her mind remarked.

Violet wasn't sure if it was the ending of the sun set or the man's real hair color was red but the shade was a perfect match. Every nerve went on alert when she thought she saw Syndrome for a moment looking at her. When she stared longer she saw that man's hair was cut short and her mind reminded her Syndrome was somewhere in some mental hospital.

Slouching Violet recalled the days after they found Syndrome, he was pretty banged up but in one piece. At the last minute he blasted the jet's engine, he was flung far from the explosion. Laying in a dumpster no less he was found by the police after days of searching. He awoke from a month long coma claiming he didn't recall half of his life. Doctors said he hit his head hard on the fall back down to Earth; the swelling in his brain caused him much damage.

At first the Parr family thought it was a trick but after visiting him in the hospital in superhero attire there was no mocking remarks, no smirks, no nothing but a blank face asking who they were. Violet could remember still the late night conversation she heard her parents having in the kitchen over if he was pretending or not. Slowly they all had to agree that he wasn't faking or acting. Still they cursed the fact he was able to get out of his crimes with a low sentence. Even with frozen assets he had a high priced lawyer paid off for some years to come.

Five years was all he had to serve and not in a prison but inside a mental institution where he would under go help with being rehabilitated. She wished he would never remember so he could never bother or threaten her family again. Standing up from the bench she had enough of thinking of the past, watching steam rise from her breath she headed back to the dorms of her college.

A ringing phone awoke Violet, her eyes barely open she felt around for the buzzing phone through her pillows and blankets. "Hello?" she weakly spoke muffled through a thick comforter.

"So how is it?" an older woman's voice asked.

Her eyes opened a little more as she rolled over to her back. "How is what mom?"

Helen Parr chuckled on the other end of the phone, "Being in college silly. How are you liking it so far?"

"It's only been a week mom; let me adjust some before asking me that." Sitting up she silently thanked she was one of a handful to get a single dorm room, privacy was bliss.

"Alright, alright, well if you get home sick your more than welcome to come back home" her mother spoke calmly.

A hand ran through her black hair scratching her scalp. "I'm fine mom."

"Ok, well I love you Vi" responded her mother, a little hint of sadness laced her voice.

"Love you too mom" Violet muttered before hanging up the phone.

Rolling back over she placed the phone back on its charging dock, the clock next to it read it was late morning. "Thank god it's Sunday" she mumbled and rolled back over to sleep in some more.

A rattling in the shopping cart Buddy was pushing grated at his nerves. Stopping in the middle of the aisle of the super market he was in, he bent down and looked at one of the wheels. He lacked memories but his mind was still cunning and knowledgeable, the source of the problem was quickly found. Tugging at a knot of string and hair stuck in the wheel, disgust was clearly on his face as he worked the mess free.

"Excuse me; I have to get something off the shelf" a voice spoke behind Buddy.

Standing up and holding a ball of hair, string, and whatever else that cart had picked up off the floor he was now face to face with Violet Parr. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at his face. Thinking her shock was over the disgusting object in his hand he quickly apologized.

"Sorry I was just fixing the wheel" Buddy smirked awkwardly pulling out some tissues from his pocket, rolling the mess into it and wiping his hands clean.

"What are you doing here!?" Violet shouted suddenly, her face now of anger and rage.

His mouth hung open a little as he stared at the fuming woman before him. "Do I, do I know you?"

Violet was about to give her response when her mind suddenly reminded her of the situation. The past years flashed before her that gave way to Buddy's blank yet hopeful expression that melted her rage and left only pain in her chest. Syndrome was right in front of her and she couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry" she quickly spoke low and started to push her cart away quickly.

A strong hand gripped her shoulder and she went stiff, spinning around her eyes glared at him. Violet watched as he looked at her with surprise and the bit of hope in his face kept her from reacting more drastically than she had shouting in the middle of a super market.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Did I offend you, was it something I did? Do, did you know me?" He let go and stood looking at her, she could feel the awkward tension coming off from him.

Violet turned away from looking at him directly, she couldn't take that he didn't know what he had done. That he got off so easy after all he did. "No, I mistook you for someone else, I'm sorry."

Taking a step back she quickly turned away and rushed off down the aisle. Buddy rushed after to her, calling out to her. "Hey, wait, wait!" he begged for her to stop.

Turning right she vanished from his sight, when he him self rounded the corner she was no where in sight and all her found was her cart. Quickly he walked back and forth not seeing her in any of the aisles. After he paced the whole store he came back to the cart looking it over, unknown to him Violet was invisible watching him now from only a few feet away now. She held on to her bag tightly that held her clothes, silently she thanked E for making a bag that she could turn invisible as well with her.

Violet watched as Buddy looked around and ran a hand through his now short hair. He sighed in frustration and pain was clearly on his face. Following him silently he simply went back to his cart and finished his shopping looking clearly troubled now. Suddenly she felt curious but stopped herself from following him out of the store when he left. In the store's bathroom Violet changed back into her normal clothes then returned back to her abandoned shopping cart. Finishing quickly with her weekly food shopping she kept an eye out for Buddy but didn't see him again.

Soon as she opened her dorm room door her groceries were dropped to the floor and she ran over to her phone. A thumb hovered over the speed dial number for her parents; staring at the phone in hand for a minute she sat down on her bed slowly. Buddy's expression was so real she couldn't shake it from her, slowly she came to realize he really wasn't faking not knowing anything. That he was someone completely different, so, so normal looking, it scared her in an odd way.

Glancing over to her bags of food a sigh escaped her causing her to stand and walk over to door. While putting everything away she thought about if she should call her parents or not. Did her father already know he was back? Her father had always made note to keep tabs on all their past enemies ever since the incident with Syndrome. Mr. Incredible made sure no villain would ever get that close to him and her family again like he did.

Sitting back down on her bed she held the cordless phone in her hands. After a few more minutes of silent contemplation she hit the speed dial. A few rings and a hello from her father on the phone Violet breathed out feeling overly tense.

"Uh Dad" she asked.

"What is it Vi?" Bob responded.

A door opened to an apartment, a switch was flicked and light filled the room. Buddy kicked the door shut behind him and walked into the kitchen. Dropping down the bags he was carrying on the counter top he turned and went to the fridge. Pulling out a beer he popped off the cap with a bottle opener hanging on the door fridge.

A long swig was taken from the long neck bottle, the tang of the liquid felt good going down. It was set down and food was put away in silence. Sitting down on a stool at the kitchen's island counter Buddy picked up the beer once more, drinking the contents slowly. His mind drifted to images of Violet in the supermarket. How her eyes went wide with a sharp realization when she saw his face.

Blowing on the top of the bottle a low horn-like sound echoed through the apartment. Looking around at what he could call his home it was rather plain looking now that he thought about it. He had just the basic stuff, TV, couch, and a table to eat at. There wasn't much else at the moment that could be called décor. But he did have to call his self lucky for not being a total vegetable, he did retain most of his knowledge was able to get a job at an office no one knew him at and even if they did they didn't show they cared. It was a higher end administration job for an office building's IT department that was barely even a department truthfully.

It left him working nights alone mostly, running reports, checking and monitoring the network for the building, and fixing any major problems that arose which was actually often to his pain and grief. He did have his own small office, it was in the basement more or less actually but he didn't mind being in a windowless room for most of the day and or night. On the side he did played the stock market and had been doing pretty well with the little amount of money he used. Thinking about it more he was pretty well off, a rather good amount of money was in a saving account already.

His mind wondered what he was saving money for, it was just an idea that his mind kept whispering that it was good to save what he could and as much as he could. "Well they did say I was rich before my accident during the court case" he muttered to just his self.

Bits of the beer bottle's label fluttered down to the counter as Buddy's scratched slowly away it. Outside his living room windows he saw the sky changing colors; the day was slowly ending already. Sighing he walked over to the couch, plopping down on to the black fabric while he grabbed up the remote. The television flicker on as Buddy took another sip of his beer. The news rambled on and half of him actually pay attention while the other was lost on who Violet was. He fell asleep with the TV still on and his half finished beer gone warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Bittersweet

Chapter Two

"I love you Dad" Violet quickly spoke.

"Oh" her father asked a little surprised. "I love you too Vi. Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Violet paused, she thought about if she should tell her dad about what happened. "Oh no, I was just calling to say I miss you guys and all that mushy stuff." The conversation was short and when Violet finally hung up she felt awkward. Placing the phone back she just stared at it for moment. "I should have told him" she spoke to it. Falling backwards and looking up at the ceiling she rested her arm on her forehead. "Maybe I should have followed him?" she asked out loud. Rolling over her face was buried into her pillow, she groan and moaned. "What are you doing Violet?" a muffled voice came from the pillow.

A suddenly a loud bass line came thumping from under her, a man's voice started to rap and Violet gripped her pillow even more. She screamed in aggravation but only she heard it. The start of a party was building under her as the sounds of people greeting one another could be heard through her floor boards. Quickly grabbing another pillow she pulled it tightly over her head trying to keep the ever growing bass line out of her head. Minutes past and her irritation only grew until she exploded tossing the pillows off of her. "That its!" she exclaimed. "I'm leaving!" Grabbing her coat, gloves, scarf, and messenger bag quick she was out the door in a flash, slamming it behind her.

Shapes and voices swam through his mind, Buddy's eye's moved rapidly as he lay passed out on his couch. His leg jerked and he moaned out a few words, his body twitched and jerked as he dreamed. Sitting up rapidly he yelled out and stared his living room windows panting. Pain crept up his right leg, hissing he grabbed at it. "Damn Charlie horse" he gritted through his teeth. Rubbing the pain out of his muscle he glanced at the clock. He hadn't been asleep long but he no longer felt tired. Grumbling he turned off the TV and stood up slowly. He gimped over towards his bedroom and paused in the doorway. All the lights were off and it looked cold and uninviting to him. Bending his leg a few times it felt better slightly. "Maybe I should go walk this off" he muttered.

The dark bedroom held his gaze for a few more moments before making up his mind. Buddy turned around and walked towards the door. Pulling off his brown coat from the rack he pulled it on, next came a blue striped scarf around his neck and was followed by a pair of black gloves. He grabbed his keys and wallet from the table and pocketed both into his jeans. Black shoes were pulled on and he was out the door. Alone he rode the elevator down, thankful for that because he used his reflection in the metal to check his hair. He fluffed the short spiky red hair up a little more; the style was supposed to be rather fashionable at the moment. When Buddy made it to the street it was still a little busy as people and cars went about there way. No one knowing who he is or was, he blended into the crowd free to wander the streets.

Hot coffee steamed from a mug in front of Violet, she sat alone and in the corner of the coffee shop. People were chatting away around her, working on laptops, speaking into cell phones, or just hid themselves away behind a book. A history book sat before her on the table; slowly she flipped the pages scanning the content. It was one of a few books in her bag and it helped her pass the time while giving her an idea on what the school year would bring.

Time ticked on and boredom set in, she pulled out her cell phone flipping it open quickly. A few hits of the buttons and Tony's name were on the screen. "Wait, what am I doing?" she whispered. The phone was close and pocketed; with a sigh the history book was shut and slipped away off the table. Headphones and her mp3 player were exchanged from her bag with the book. Sipping her coffee she pulled her notebook in closer and opened it. Violet pulled a black pen from her bag she began to write in her notebook. Words and doodles spread across the page, various colored pens came out later and were left scattered on the table.

A clock tower tolled out a late hour as Buddy rounded a corner. A few people ahead of him walked out of a coffee shop laughing taking up most of the sidewalk. He moved out of the way and pushed into a side alley, glaring he watched the group walk off. After a few steps something under Buddy's foot felt wrong, he paused leaning against the coffee shop's window. He lifted his foot to look; a large wad of gum was stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Great" and started to scrape the gum from his shoe against the cement. Once the sticky goo was removed he looked into the glass his hand rested on. In giant letters the words '24 Hours, Open All Night' were painted in bright colors. The mood of a college hang out spot was clear both visually and clearly audible. Low indie music with a deep bass line rumbled gently out as the store's door swung open, another small group left chatting. Buddy scanned the crowd and grumbled about kids in college. Back in the corner a lone figure sat alone writing in a notebook; when she pulled back some of her long black hair behind her ear the woman's face became clear.

Violet's face was clear to view from the outside; Buddy stared in shock placing both hands on the window. He watched as she scribbled out what she just wrote then leaned her face into her hand; frustration was knotted on her face. Slowly Buddy entered into the store; keeping an eye on Violet he ordered a coffee from a man behind the counter, the young college kid's hair was spiked and dyed in an array of colors.

Looking over her list of reasons to tell her parents about Syndrome she couldn't help but notice the list for why not was rather short and the why she should was very long. With pen in hand she stared at the why not list, an idea drifted to mind and it was slowly written down. Violet smiled slightly and sat back biting down on the pen cap gently she looked over her freshly written words.

"Is this seat taken?" a man voice asked. Looking up Violet went from pleased to surprised and then just shocked. Buddy stood at the opening of the small round table she was sitting in. Her mouth hung open slightly at the sight of him. A coffee in hand it was strange to see him in such normal attire. His red hair looked a little messy but the hair cut he had suited it. A brown coat that came down just past his hips was a nice contrast to the black turtle neck he wore. Dark blue jeans that fit snug but shapely finished his outfit.

Violet couldn't help but stare trying to figure out why he was there, just awkwardly smiling at her waiting for her to invite him to sit. "Yes, it is" she practically snarled at him.

Buddy held his hands up and nodded slightly, "Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone if you just answer me one thing." Violet looked around for a way to slip out quickly but the table was small and boxed in. Buddy would only have to half step in either direction to block her from leaving. She was trapped and cornered; anger was boiling inside of her.

"Fine if you would just leave me alone" she answered quickly wishing him to leave right away.

Setting the coffee down on the table he leaned on his hands now palm down on the table top. Buddy looked her in the eye as Violet pushed back into the bench as far as she could. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly. Anger faded from Violet's face and Buddy continued as she looked confused by his question. "I mean in the past. You see I don't remember a lot about my past and I, I guess, well I was told I did a lot of bad things, so if I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Violet whispered. Buddy nodded watching Violet's face carefully. The anger was boiling again in Violet; she wanted to scream at him, punch him, kick him, do something to him but she just stared into his eyes. She could see he was looking for hope of any kind of answer come from her. Suddenly she felt such pity for him. With out any bite in her tone she breathed out slowly then responded. "You don't get to say sorry."

Pain flash on his face, his mouth opened to speak but no words came out at first. "Alright" he swallowed looking around nervously. He stood back and picked up his coffee from the table. "I won't bother you again." Buddy turned quickly and walked away from Violet leaving her with an image his hurt expression in her mind.

She stood up and yelled out to him before she had time to think and question her actions. "Wait!" Buddy stopped and turned around with a questioning look. "The seat is free, if you want it" Violet spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music playing.

He smiled a little and walked back over; Violet quickly gathered her things off of the table shoving it away into her bag. She slid over the bench, still keeping her distance to Buddy as he sat down across from her. He held his coffee in both hands, his fingers strumming the cup. "So, do you have a name or should I just call you mystery girl?"

Violet smirked and rolled her eyes sipping her own coffee. "You really don't remember?" Blue eyes with a hint of violet watched his own blue eyes, Buddy was unsure about the situation he was in but the need for answers kept him seated.

His gaze drifted down, his fingers now playing with the paper holder around the coffee cup. "No, I really don't. I remember things like what the sun is and the atomic weight of a helium molecule. But if you asked me about me like what's my favorite color or smell, I don't know. I don't remember my childhood, or what my parents look like." A hand ran through his short red hair as Buddy went on. "I don't remember what I did, who I was, I just don't know. I get fuzzy images at times but nothing is ever clear. I don't know who I am, only what people have told me I was."

He looked up at Violet finally, her expression was unclear but she was listening to him. "Well maybe that's a good thing, not remembering. Why not just let it go and start over?"

A sigh escape Buddy and he closed his eyes leaning his head down. "I can't."

Violet's brows knitted closer together, "Why not?"

"I can't just live my life not knowing who I am." Buddy's eyes grew dull as his coffee felt no longer hot in his hands. "I've been told I've done some awful things, I even did some time for the crimes I committed. That can't mean everything about me was bad, right?" He looked back up at Violet with hope in his eyes. "Everyone loses their way sometimes? Am I wrong to hope that I wasn't truly a bad person all the way through?"

It was Violet's turn to look away, sucking on her bottom lip she sighed almost silently. "No, I guess not." Put off by her dull tone his gaze was back down at his cup.

"Could we start over?" Violet glanced up but looked away immediately. Her mind raced with his question and was pulled into a million different directions all at once.

Violet wouldn't lie to him but she also wouldn't be cruel. "I don't know I can."

"Oh, ok," his thumb flicked the paper holder; he felt he should take his leave from Violet now.

"But I'll try." She looked up at Buddy and smiled slightly. Slowly he looked up from his cup at first surprised then hopeful but finally he smiled a little.

"You will?" Violet nodded and he felt a little happier, his smile grew a little more.

"I will" she said smirking.

Buddy smiled a bit more a little bashfully now then extended is hand out to her. Violet was surprised but slowly took it when he gave her an encouraging nod. He shook her hand firmly, "I'm Buddy Pine, and it's nice to meet you." Violet smiled a little and opened her mouth to respond but fear and uncertainty stopped her. She wasn't sure if she should even give her name but her mind did some quick calculations before it became any more awkward than it already was.

"I'm Violet" she said softly.

They hands separated and Buddy raised a questioning brow, "Just Violet?"

She smiled slightly but firmly, "For now."

Buddy smirked back, "Alright, I'm fine with that."


End file.
